Shinigami
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: Duo cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et si ce quelque chose débarquait chez les Gboys, comment le prendrait Heero ? Nouvelle fic, reviews acceptées


Voici une nouvelle fic qui ne fera que deux voir trois chapitres au maximum, je voulais en faire un one shot mais il aurait été bien trop long alors j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties.

Je tiens aussi à dire que les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Voilà c'est tout maintenant bonne lecture à tous !

**Shinigami**

_Séjour à la surface_

C'était un jour comme les autres dans une des innombrables maisons que possédait Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier d'un des hommes les plus riches des colonies mais aussi ancien pilote de gundam. Lui et ses compagnons d'armes avaient décidé de vivre ensemble à la fin de la guerre survenue quelques semaines plus tôt.

C'est donc en ce début de printemps qu'ils avaient tous les cinq aménager dans une des maisons de Quatre situé dans le sud de la France. Ils avaient choisis ce pays car c'était le seul où l'un d'entre eux avait des liens. Heero était orphelin, il était né sur L1 et même si il était visible qu'il est métisse japonais il n'avait pas vraiment vécu au Japon. Duo était américain de cœur plus que de sang, il ne connaissait pas les Etats-Unis et était né sur L2, aucun lien ne le liait donc à ce pays. Quatre bien que sa famille soit arabe d'origine avait connu trop de pays pour en faire d'un son pays. Wufeï était de lignée chinoise sans nul doute mais avait vécu presque toute sa vie sur L5, la Chine n'était pas son pays. Seul Trowa avait quelque peu vécu en France et pouvait considéré ce pays comme sien. Ils le choisirent donc.

Comme tout les jours Quatre était dans son bureau, réglant une n ième affaires concernant l'entreprise familiale. Bien que préférant vivre avec ses amis il avait des responsabilités et comptait bien les honorer. Trowa lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre, non loin de Wufeï qui s'entraînait, « pour ne pas perdre face à Maxwell et pouvoir enfin lui couper sa natte » disait-il. Heero travaillait « à la maison » en tant que concepteur de programme informatique et était donc en plein travail. Seul Duo n'était pas présent.

Bien que pouvant paraître anormal ce n'était pas le cas, depuis la fin de la guerre il était coutume que Duo disparaisse pendant plusieurs heures dans la journée puis de réapparaître comme si de rien était. Quatre s'en était inquiété mais après une longue discussion il en était ressortit soulagé et avait rassuré les autres sans pour autant leur donner de véritables explications.

Et c'est donc en cette fin de journée somme toute banale que Duo rentra et que la journée commença à être inhabituelle. Et c'est là que commence véritablement notre récit.

Duo rentra donc vers 17h et salua Trowa et Wufeï, il était suivis par un jeune homme, quelque peu plus vieux qu'eux affichant un grand sourire et qui les salua à son tour. Puis les deux compères continuèrent leur route, comme si de rien n'était, comme si la présence de l'autre garçon était normal. Intrigué Trowa et Wufeï les suivirent.

« Maxwell, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Wuffyfy, ben tu vois bien il rend visite !

Et à qui ?

A moi ! »

Duo se mis à rire face à la colère de chinois face au surnom employé puis commença à courir en voyant le dit « wuffyfy » sortir son sabre et se diriger vers lui. Le nouveau venu regarda la scène d'un air légèrement jaloux alors que Trowa la regardait d'un air lasse.

Face aux bruits que Duo faisait en essayant d'échapper à Wufeï, Quatre et Heero laissèrent leurs activités pour essayer d'obtenir un peu de calme.

**Pov d'Heero**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire comme bruit ses deux là une fois qu'ils sont lancé, même avec le temps je n'arrive pas à travailler avec ce boucan.

On dirait que c'est pareil pour Quatre, tiens on a un invité ?

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde Duo, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regarde avec tant d'amour, tant de tendresse … il n'a pas le droit …

Duo, qui c'est ce type ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire avec le ton froid et détaché du soldat parfait. Il m'énerve vraiment ce type à sourire comme ça, tout en regardant Duo, je n'aime pas ce type.

Ma question a au moins eu l'intérêt d'arrêter la course-poursuite entre Duo et Wufeï même si personne n'a l'air de vouloir y répondre.

« Sorry Hee-chan … je te présente ou tu le fais ?

Je peux le faire tout seul Duo-kun …

Comme tu veux »

Duo-kun ?? Non mais c'est qui ce type à la fin et de quel droit il l'appelle comme ça ?

« Ce n'est pas facile à croire alors je vais le dire directement. Je suis Shinigami, et oui ce n'est pas un surnom, oui je suis bien le dieu de la mort. D'autres questions ?

C'est impossible, le dieu de la mort n'existe pas …

Si Hee-chan, il existe, I run I hide but I never lie you know …

Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin Duo si le dieu de la mort existait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici, sur Terre ?

Et bien, Quatre c'est ça ? C'est simple, il est venu rendre une petite visite, il en avait marre d'être loin de son ange et de ne pouvoir le voir que quelques heures par jour alors il est venu sur Terre.

Votre ange ? »

Dites moi qu'il ne parle pas de Duo, pitié qu'il ne parle pas de Duo, pas mon Duo …

« Oui, mon ange. Duo-kun »

Non, mais pourquoi ? Duo, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, que c'est juste un ami, un ami proche mais juste un ami, Duo …

**Pov de Duo**

Tout le monde me regarde comme pour me demander confirmation, je sens que je deviens aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je dois leur répondre clairement.

« Oui, Shin et moi sommes ensembles.

Tu veux dire .. que toi … Maxwell tu nous dis …

Je vous dis que le dieu de la mort existe bel et bien et qu'il est mon petit ami. »

Je sais que je suis devenu encore plus rouge en disant cela mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair et net. Je n'aime pas les situations ambiguë et maintenant que la guerre est finie je peux leur parler de Shin sans risquer de le mettre en danger, de nous mettre en danger.

« Je crois que je dois tout vous expliquez, si on allait s'asseoir et que je vous expliquais tout. »

Tout le monde acquiesce et me suis au salon ou je m'installe sur les genoux de Shin, il est temps de tout leur dire, depuis le début.

« Bien, j'ai connu Shin il y a longtemps maintenant et je ne saurais vous dire quand exactement, comme si au fond il avait toujours été là, comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Au fil du temps, il est devenu le seul véritable ami que j'avais, celui qui était toujours là, celui qui ne risquait pas de partir, celui qui ne … qui ne mourrait pas.

Lors de la guerre il a été un soutient sur les champs de bataille et il est resté mon ami, il était même mon meilleur ami. Puis je vous ai connu tout les quatre et j'ai pu avoir d'autres soutiens, d'autres amis. J'ai appris avec le temps à vous faire confiance, à vous respecter, à vous apprécier chacun pour ce que vous êtes. Shin est resté là aussi pendant tout ce temps même si on se voyait que très rarement, on essayait de rester en contact.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait on s'est énormément rapproché pour finalement sortir ensembles mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait possible avec le guerre. Vous parler de lui l'aurait mis en danger, m'aurait mis en danger et vous aurait mis en danger, je ne pouvais rien vous dire.

Quand au fait qu'il soit un dieu n'arrangeait rien car le dieu de la mort ne peut pas vraiment aider les humains sauf cas exceptionnels. Il n'est ni spécialement bon ni spécialement mauvais comme la mort peut l'être. La mort n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est juste ce qu'elle est. Ce n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre mais pourtant c'est le cas. J'ai mis du temps à la comprendre et à l'accepter.

Quand la guerre a pris fin nous avons pu nous voir plus souvent d'où mes absences fréquentes mais je ne pouvais pas vous en parler car je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez. Puis Shin s'est arrangé pour pouvoir venir ici quelques temps et ainsi que vous le connaissiez au moins un peu.

Et puis je ne voulais pas l'imposer non plus alors c'est à vous de choisir, si il peut ou non rester ici quelques temps. »

Voilà maintenant c'est à eux de faire leur choix.

**Pov de Shinigami **

C'est une sacré nouvelle à analyser mais il fallait leur dire la vérité.

Quatre, le petit blond, était déjà au courant donc il le prend très bien, il sourit doucement.

Celui à la mèche, Trowa je crois, semble perplexe et m'observe comme pour savoir si c'est la vérité mais il n'est pas si choqué que cela. Il s'y fera.

L'asiatique à la couette ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau, il tourne la tête de Duo à moi comme pour essayer de voir lequel lui dira que c'est une blague. Pour lui il faudra plus de temps mais justement avec du temps il devrait pourvoir l'accepter.

Le dernier, Heero … me laisse perplexe. Quelque chose le choque, ou plutôt le bouleverse, et je suis prêt à parier mes ailes que ce n'est le fait que je sois le dieu de la mort qui lui fait cet effet. C'est le fait que Duo est mon petit ami, c'est cela qui lui fait mal. Ainsi le petit humain serait aussi amoureux de Duo ? Prend garde Shinigami est possessif …

Duo a l'air quelque peu gêné par la situation mais il reste quand même installé sur mes genoux, attendant leur réponse. Ou plutôt attendant sa réponse, car c'est lui qui compte le plus parmi tes amis non ?

Je te connais Duo et je n'ai pas manqué la petite lueur dans tes yeux quand tu le regardes, est-ce qu'au moins tu t'en rend compte ?

Non, je ne crois pas, pas encore. Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien, j'attendrais que tu veuilles bien te l'avouer à toi même et après j'agirais …

Je sais qu'il est lâche de ma part de ne rien te dire maintenant mais je veux pouvoir y croire encore un peu, même un tout petit peu …

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je me suis installé avec eux, avec mon ange. Ils ont finalement tous acceptés que je reste même si certains n'étaient pas sûr ils l'ont fait pour toi Duo …

Mon pré-sentiment grandit de jour en jour, je les vois bien moi ces regards mais je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu si facilement Duo …

J'essaierais d'y croire pour nous deux, même si, même si …

Il faut d'ailleurs que je parle avec Heero, j'ai certaines choses à mettre au point avec lui ..

Encore une fois il est avec Duo, il joue à la console, moi je vois bien le regard qu'il pose sur toi Duo, moi je vois bien qu'il t'aime et qu'il fait tout depuis mon arrivé pour être le plus souvent avec toi …

Mais toi Duo, toi tu ne vois rien. Tu ne vois qu'un ami qui se sociabilise enfin, même Wufeï commence à avoir des soupçons mais pas toi …

« Duo-kun, je crois que Quatre te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure …

Ok Shin, j'y vais, faut pas faire attendre le petit Quat-chan … on remet ça à plus tard Hee-chan … »

Avant de partir il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je peux voir le regard à la fois triste et coléreux d'Heero se posé sur nous. Je resserre mon étreinte sur Duo, me collant complètement à lui. La haine dans le regard d'Heero s'intensifie mais mon cher Heero n'oublie pas que Duo est mon petit ami …

Une fois Duo partit je m'assoie en face d'Heero, je vois bien qu'il essaye de paraître froid face à moi alors qu'au fond il me déteste plus que tout.

« Arrête ça Heero, tout les deux nous savons que tu me déteste.

Je ne vous déteste pas.

Oh que si ! Tu me hais même. Tu me hais parce que je suis avec Duo mais je te préviens Duo est mon petit ami.

Vous l'aimez ?

Bien sûr, c'est quoi cette question stupide ?

Pourquoi ?

Je l'aime c'est tout ! Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, comme il est. Je l'aime c'est comme ça.

Moi aussi. Je ne ferais rien car vous êtes ensemble, pour l'instant … mais si vous lui faîtes du mal je considérerais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et je ferais tout pour que l'on soit ensemble.

Je ne lui ferais pas de mal

On verra bien »

Sur cette dernière phrase il se leva, me laissant seul après une conversation des plus étrange. Ainsi j'avais raison, il l'aime mais nous sommes ensembles et je compte bien à ce qu'on le reste.

**A suivre ...**

**Voici la fic que je vous ai promis dans la suite de "Ce que je suis vraiment", comme promis elle ne sera pas trop longue et la suite arrivera d'ici deux semaines je pense, après ma période d'examen ...**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt ! **


End file.
